


Warmth

by saltkingsage



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bathtubs, Established Relationship, M/M, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Trans Characters, nipple sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltkingsage/pseuds/saltkingsage
Summary: Claude and Linhardt chill in the bathtub, and then they dote on each other.
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> (Lays down) hello i am finally back. This took a while to write..... a lot was happening irl.

It’s cold. That is all Linhardt can think about as he is walking home with Claude. They had gone on a date involving dinner and roaming around the city. And they had been dating for quite a while now. Claude leans on Linhardt, attempting to share some of his warmth. 

“Thank you, Claude, but only getting home will help.”

“Almost there…”

The two young men walk for a little while longer, and they finally reach their cottage. It is a modest one, with all the necessary household items plus a few extra things. As soon as they walk inside, Linhardt speed walks to the bathroom. 

“I could go for a hot bath,” he shouts as he’s walking. Claude follows him, laughing in agreement. 

Claude turns on the bathwater, making sure it’s warm. Linhardt had already started stripping down, and Claude is still fully clothed.

“Well now, this isn’t fair,” Linhardt teases. 

“Says the one who rushed to unclothe himself,” Claude chuckles.

“Fair point.” They wait for the tub to fill up. 

Linhardt gets in first, not wanting to shiver any longer. As he waits for Claude to strip, he marvels at his boyfriend’s body. From his soft hair to his stupidly cute beard, from his chest to his torso, and so on, Linhardt adores it. Nothing would ever be as satisfying as observing Claude. Except maybe sleeping with him. And kissing him. And- Linhardt’s thoughts are interrupted by Claude sitting in his lap and resting his head on his chest. 

“Mmm, this is quite a nice pillow,” Claude murmurs. 

“You’re laying on my breasts,” Linhardt says matter-of-factly. He then wraps his arms around Claude’s waist and sighs contentedly. 

“So warm… this is nice. I could even nap here.” Claude pokes Linhardt’s breast to emphasize his point. 

“Going that route, are we?” Linhardt smirks. 

“Must I answer that question verbally? Is it not enough to simply show you what I want?” Claude asks while a blush is forming on his face.

“Claude. It’s okay. You can just ask. I won’t laugh at you or anything.” 

“Well then, may I kiss you all over?” 

“Of course.” 

Linhardt tilts Claude’s face upwards with a single finger, and Claude kisses Linhardt’s lips. The chapstick Linhardt had used was a mango blend. Holy shit, his lips are soft, he lovingly thinks. Linhardt makes a small noise, and Claude starts to run his fingers through the other man’s long hair. Linhardt responds with a nibble of Claude’s equally-soft lips. He just about melts in Linhardt’s arms. 

Eventually, they need air. After slowly coming apart, Linhardt teases, “Where’s the energy you had when you said you were going to kiss me all over?” 

“You sucked it right out of me… oh no... I feel faint,” Claude dramatically sighs.

Linhardt chuckles and gives him another kiss on the nose. “You are so cute.”

Claude gives him a goofy smile, and then he starts to leave small pecks on Linhardt’s face. He trails those kisses down to the other man’s neck, shoulders, and collarbones. Linhardt sighs softly, craving more of them. When Claude kisses his chest, he flushes. 

“Did I ever mention how sweet you are?” Linhardt asks.

It’s Claude’s turn to flush, and he says, “You have, plenty of times. And I will still listen to your praises.”

“Good. Because you deserve it.” Linhardt means it.

“Aww, Linhardt…” After a moment of silence, Claude resumes the kisses. 

Linhardt’s reeling from the sensations all over his skin, and he desires more. More of this. He threads his fingers in Claude’s hair, and he strokes it. “Suck on my nipple, please?”

“Gladly.” Claude kisses his nipple softly at first. After a few moments of Linhardt moaning softly, Claude decides to suck on it slowly. Linhardt’s moans become a little louder, and Claude switches sides. Linhardt gives his hair a gentle tug, and Claude gets flustered. “Linhardt!”

“Yes?” Linhardt looks at him curiously.

“I- I wasn’t expecting that hair tug. But… It feels nice.” Claude smiles.

“Do you want me to keep doing it, then?”

“Please.”

Linhardt happily obliges Claude’s request. Claude continues to suck on his nipples, until he feels that there’s been enough sucking. If it weren’t for them being in the bathtub, he would have already started to move downward. But! He’s content just sitting like this! 

And so they do. 

That is, until they both start to feel cold. “How long has it even been…” Linhardt muses.

“Probably about an hour or two,” Claude responds. 

“Let’s get out and take this somewhere else,” Linhardt winks. He knows exactly what he wants.

“Agreed.” Claude opens the bathtub drain, and he gets out. Linhardt does the same, shivering immediately after he gets out. They make the short trek to their bedroom after drying off. No point in washing their bodies if they’re going to sweat anyway.

They both lay down on the bed, snuggling for warmth once again. Linhardt says, “I want to return the favor.”

“I’m all yours.”

Linhardt leaves kisses all over Claude’s face and neck just like Claude had done. He even nips at some of the skin. Claude flushes and raises his eyebrows in surprise. Linhardt simply smirks; he moves down to his chest. He sucks and licks at his nipple, earning a small gasp from his boyfriend. Feeling pleased, Linhardt switches sides. This time, Claude moans and arches his back slightly. Linhardt trails some more kisses down Claude’s torso, stopping just above his clit. He looks up to gauge his reaction. 

Claude finds that he’s too flustered to speak. He simply nods, hoping that Linhardt picks up on what he really wants. 

And Linhardt does. He presses a soft kiss on Claude’s clit, making him gasp louder. “Mmm… that feels good…” Linhardt nips, and a shock wave ripples through Claude. He grips the bedsheets, arches his back more, and moans, in that exact order. Linhardt grins and licks and sucks and— oh gods, it feels so good— Claude’s noises are literal music to his ears. And Linhardt does not say that lightly, either. 

Eventually, Claude begs for more. Linhardt practically buries his face in between Claude’s legs and licks a few times and— “Ah!” Claude pants and moans and begs for even more—

He’s so close. He just wants a little more and— something snaps when Linhardt sucks on his clit hard. Claude’s whole world spins with the feeling of an orgasm. He hadn’t even noticed how wet he already was before then. He was too busy focusing on his boyfriend’s movements. 

He gazes at Linhardt with half-lidded eyes. Linhardt has his trademark smile on his face. He says in a teasing voice, “You wanted to kiss me all over. Instead, I did the kissing. How cute.”

Claude can’t really argue with that. It’s true. He simply nods, feeling blissed out. Linhardt sits up straight, and he stretches like a cat getting ready to nap. He then gives Claude a gentle kiss on the lips. 

Claude sighs happily, and he murmurs, “You were amazing.” 

Linhardt looks him in the eye, his own eyes starting to close. “So were you…”

“Normally, I would want to clean up right now. But…” Claude yawns. 

“Don’t worry. I will clean up in your stead,” Linhardt responds.

Claude gets up slowly from their bed, and he goes to put clean pajamas on. Meanwhile, Linhardt prepares the bed for sleeping. When he’s finished, he puts his own clean pajamas on. Claude had already brushed his teeth, so he crawls into the bed, awaiting Linhardt. Linhardt brushes his teeth as well, and he joins his boyfriend. They snuggle into each other, Claude’s head resting on Linhardt’s chest. They promptly drift into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter is @IincIaude :3c


End file.
